Alma Mater
by BG-57
Summary: Tidus tries to free Anima so she will not have to fight against Seymour. In return she offers him a way to keep his promise to take Yuna to Zanarkand. But the Dark Aeon's favors come at a terrible price. The story is complete!
1. Baaj Temple

Alma Mater

A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

By BG-57

Chapter 1

An airship streaked through the bright blue cloudless sky. It was built like a giant silvery pistol that was missing the barrel. A gently curving lavender hoop wrapped around the middle section. At the far back a giant golden wheel with arcane symbols on its surface revolved slowly within a segmented frame. Propellers on either side turned to give additional lift although exactly how the airship flew was a mystery to even its crew.

A young man with shaggy blond hair sat on the nose of the upper deck, lost in thought. The wind whistled through his blue and yellow hooded shirt that lay under a black vest and suspenders over shorts of the same color. A silver triskelon dangled from a chain around his neck. His cerulean blue eyes scanned the horizon as if it could answer his nagging questions. After confronting Maester Mika for the final time there was nothing left to do but go after Sin. But he had so many regrets….

"Sulking on the roof kid?" inquired a friendly baritone voice. The young man turned to see a tall muscular man with bronze skin and flame red hair under a blue headband. He was wearing a golden vest and yellow waders over black trousers. Bracers decorated his arms and sandals his feet.

"Not a chance Wakka," protested the young man as he stood up, "I'm just…thinking." Secretly he was relieved it was Wakka that had come to see him. It would have been worse for Lulu or especially Yuna to see him like this.

"Well don't think too much Tidus, ya?" said Wakka wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulder in a vicelike grip.

"Yeah, okay," said Tidus with a faint sigh as he pulled himself free. Wakka folded his arms across his chest as he watched Tidus walk astern.

"We're all on your team!" he called, "Don't forget that!" Tidus couldn't help but grin; Wakka's enthusiasm was infectious.

"You bet!" said Tidus sticking a fist into the air, "Let's go!" He reached a metallic hemispherical dome that rose to reveal an opening door. They walked through a door onto a ramp, which lowered into a long corridor lined with bay windows.

"So where are we going?" asked Wakka curiously as they strolled down the corridor.

"Baaj Temple," replied Tidus purposefully. They reached a staircase and went down. Through the doors at the base was a brightly lit gleaming corridor. A man with sandy blond hair and a pair of goggles on his forehead stood at the far end of the corridor. He wore a yellow jacket over navy blue trousers.

"_Famlusa_," said the man in a soothing voice. Up close Tidus could make out his emerald green eyes with swirling pupils, the mark of the race on Spira known as the Al Bhed.

"_Re_ _drana_ Rin," stated Tidus haltingly, "_Ruf'c_ _ed_ _ryhkehk_?" Rin chuckled quietly at his unorthodox greeting.

"Your Al Bhed is much improved," he stated approvingly, "But your pronunciation needs work."

"Thanks for all your help," said Tidus.

"You're welcome," said Rin with a slight bow. Tidus gave a friendly wave as he and Wakka entered into narrow corridor. The door on the far end rose abruptly with a bang, revealing the bridge. It was surrounded by panoramic windows and dominated by a glowing blue sphere in the center of the room. There were three control stations at the front, the center one manned by a heavily tattooed muscular man.

"Hey Brother!" commanded Tidus, "Get ready to kick this bucket of bolts into high gear!"

"I kick bucket?" inquired the pilot quizzically.

"_Rumt_ _uh_!" barked a gruff voice from a side console, "_Frana_ _yna fa kuehk_?" Tidus turned to see a bald-headed solidly built man with impatience visible in his swirling green eyes. However, it was only fair for Tidus to tolerate Cid's quirks since the old man was letting him use his airship for free.

"We're going to Baaj Temple," replied Tidus evenly, "With your permission of course."

"Don't get smart with me kid," growled Cid good-naturedly, "_Cad luinca vun_ Baaj Temple, _puo_!"

"_Oac_ _vydran_!" gulped the pilot nervously as he steered the ship around towards the south. Brother had learned long ago not to try his father's patience.

"So what's in the temple?" asked Cid as he peered at the spherical display, the light casting a bluish tint over his rough features.

"Just a loose end that needs tying up," stated Tidus.

"Come again?" asked Wakka with surprise. It was unusual for Tidus to be evasive.

"You'll see when we get there," said Tidus with a grin as he patted Wakka's shoulder, "Hope you don't mind going for a swim."

"Hah!" snorted Wakka contemptuously, "As if!"

The sun was setting in the western sky as the airship made a careful landing in the flooded ruins of what had once been the forecourt of an impressive temple. But it was in ruins, like much in Spira. Stone staircases led up to empty platforms lined with broken pillars. A ramp lowered on the underside of the airship, with Tidus and Wakka making their way down to the waterline.

"Give us an hour!" exclaimed Tidus up toward the bridge.

"We'll be waiting!" reverberated Cid's voice through an external speaker.

They waded up the shallow water to a staircase that led up to a ramp. It tapered off into a narrow bridge that spanned across a massive flooded chamber that was open to the sky. Tidus nodded to Wakka before they dove into the crystal blue water. The water concealed a door inset into a wall flanked by pillars. As the door trundled open, Tidus peered into the long dark rubble-strewn passageway. As they swam through they found a broken staircase that led up to an air pocket at the far end.

"So tell me why we're back here again," said Wakka as they shook the water off their clothing. As Blitzball players they were used to getting wet.

"The Fayth said something that bothered me," began Tidus, "They know we can defeat Sin, even without the final Aeon."

"Yeah, but…," prompted Wakka as they walked into a passageway lined with three idols on either side, each with votive bowl that glowed with a different element.

"But we'll still have to make some sacrifices," continued Tidus sadly.

"Whoa!" yelled Wakka as he grasped Tidus' arm, "So Yuna really has to die after all!"

"No she won't," he replied firmly.

"So who does?" asked the redhead as he released his grip.

"Nobody I hope," finished Tidus, "Wait here, okay?" Wakka looked troubled, but nodded purposefully.

"Sure thing little buddy," he averred.

A triangular door raised and membranous wings moved out of the way in the passageway beyond. He walked into a circular airless chamber with a large dome embedded in the ground. Through the translucent stone Tidus could make out the entombed body of a woman lying facedown resting in membranous wings wrapped with chains. At her feet lay a white haired skull with four tasseled horns.

"Why have you returned?" inquired a shadowy voice.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "Am I bothering you?" He saw a ghostly apparition materialize over the dome. It took the form of a lovely and sad faced woman with long black hair and aquamarine eyes. She wore a long sleeved blue and white dress.

"You cannot disturb me further," she replied enigmatically, "What is it you desire?" Tidus rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"I-er need to know what will happen when beat Sin," he said.

"Once Sin is defeated the Fayth will awaken and the dream will come to an end," she explained, "But surely you know this already."

"Well, yeah," he said, "But what will happen to you?"

"My chains of duty and conscience will be broken," said the Fayth, "And I will find a welcome oblivion."

"What if we freed you before then?" inquired Tidus hopefully. She looked at him directly with her strangely piercing gaze; it was almost painful, like she could see through him.

"Why would you do this?" she asked before the realization dawned on her, "I see, my son is waiting for me inside of Sin."

"You shouldn't have to fight against Seymour," protested Tidus, "It's too cruel!" She smiled sadly and held up an insubstantial hand to his face.

"You would willingly fight your own father," she murmured sympathetically, "Yet you would try to protect me from a similar fate." Tidus took a hesitant step back.

"I just hate it," he said as his hands curled into fists, "I don't want to see it happen again."

"You blame your father for your mother's death?" she inquired, finishing his thought. He nodded helplessly.

"She couldn't live without him," said Tidus, "And now I see you and…."

"I remind you of her," stated the Fayth demurely. Tidus reddened and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, "I must be too easy to read."

"No, it is I who should apologize, Tidus," she stated quickly, "I am connected to you through your Celestial weapon." He blinked at her blankly and pulled out a long azure colored sword with a golden pommel and trim. He held it aloft with both hands and peered at the intricate carvings of the blade.

"You're connected to Caladbolg?" he asked.

"Each Aeon is bound to a Celestial weapon;" she explained quietly, "This makes Anima your Aeon."

"Why?" asked Tidus, dumbfounded.

"Because that was your fate," she stated simply.

"Does that mean I can summon you?" he asked, still lost. The Fayth shook her head slightly. He swore he could hear a faint rattling sound in the distance.

"The Dark Aeon has an insatiable appetite," she warned, "She feeds off your power." Tidus had a million questions but was afraid to ask any of them.

"Okay," he said with a nod, "I'll be careful."

"Yuna will have to summon me," she added as he turned to go, "For Spira's sake." Tidus frowned; he found the pervasive fatalism in Spira annoying.

"Yeah, it's too bad I won't be able to keep my promise to her," he said as he walked down the passage.

"To take her to Zanarkand, you mean," she whispered, "There is a way." Tidus stopped dead in his tracks, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

"There is?" he asked in a raspy voice. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"A terrible way," she clarified, "A path fraught with peril."

"But you can take me back home?" he demanded as he turned around.

"I cannot," she explained, "My bindings prevent it."

"So how do I break your chains?" he asked. She looked at him longingly.

"It must never be done!" she protested, "The unchained power of the Dark Aeon would bring nothing but destruction!"

"But you want to be free!" he exclaimed. She looked away from him.

"That is selfishness on my part," she stated remorsefully, "You must leave now." Tidus suddenly felt like he was freezing down to the marrow of his bones.

"Of course," he said woodenly, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

When he emerged through the door he found Wakka arguing with a petite Al Bhed girl. She had honey blond hair tied into a ponytail, except for two braids tied to long blue ribbons. She was dressed in a brown tank top and green shorts. Gloves were on her arms and matching boots were on her feet. Her swirling green eyes were bright with indignation.

"How could you Wakka, you big meanie!" she snapped in a high pitched voice, "Leaving me behind like that!"

"Hey, it was his idea!" protested Wakka with his hands up defensively, "Besides, he's been acting a little strange lately."

"I'm telling Yunie!" she taunted.

"Hey Rikku!" yelled Tidus with a cheerful wave.

"And you're just as bad!" she stated, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," said Wakka, relieved he was no longer bearing the brunt of Rikku's wrath. Tidus cleared his throat dramatically as he led her to a corner.

"Rikku, _luimt_ _oui ku kad_ _ouin_ bag _uv_ goodies?" he inquired in halting Al Bhed.

"_Cina_ Tidus," she replied blinking back confusion, "_Fryd_ _vun druikr_?"

"Hey, guys," stated Wakka with a sigh, "Could you include me here?"

"We're going to Guadosalam," explained Tidus, "I think it's time to visit Tromell."

"Tromell?" gasped Rikku, "You mean that old servant of Seymour's?"

"Yeah," stated Tidus grimly, "It's time to get him to talk."


	2. Guadosalam

Chapter 2

Tidus made his way through the curving corridors of the airship until he came upon a door guarded by a giant. Like all Ronso, this giant had a leonine visage that was framed by long white hair carefully braided and a horn that protruded out of his forehead. He had blue fur covering a powerful frame dressed only in a green loincloth tied with red cord and a few black leather straps crisscrossing his chest. A long spear tipped with yellow feathers was clutched in one claw-tipped paw.

"Hey Kimahri," began Tidus uncertainly, "Is Yuna in there?" Kimahri stared at him impassively with amber slit eyes. The seconds ticked by uncomfortably.

"Is that Tidus?" inquired a faint voice from behind the door.

"Yes," replied Kimahri monosyllabically.

"Send him in please," said the voice. The door swung open and the Ronso gave Tidus a curt nod as he crossed the threshold.

A young woman sat on a bed in a sparsely furnished room with a table and a cabinet as the only other items of furniture. A circular porthole showed white clouds streaking by in a blue sky. The woman had shoulder length brown hair and mismatched eyes: her left eye was metallic blue and her right was emerald green. She was dressed in a white blouse tied to a long navy blue skirt by a thick yellow sash. Separate white sleeves were tied to her upper arms, leaving her shoulders bare.

"We've been worried about you Tidus," said Yuna in a gentle voice as she rose from the bed, "Are you alright?"

"I spoke with the Fayth of Anima," stated Tidus excitedly, "And I have great news!"

"Great news?" echoed Yuna uncertainly.

"Yes," he reiterated taking both her hands into his own, "I can take you to Zarnarkand!"

"You can?" she whispered, her eyes showing disbelief.

"Yes, she said there was a way," he said fiercely, "A terrible…."

"A terrible what?" inquired Yuna sensing the doubt creep into his voice. His hands dropped to his sides in defeat.

"Oh Yuna, we have so little time left," he said, "I just want to keep my promise to you."

"You mean before we take on Sin?" she asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Tidus, I would love to go with you to your Zanarkand, but maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe," he said as he gingerly took her hand, "But do you trust me?"

"Yes," she averred with a nod.

"Trust me now then," he stated, "Let me do this for you."

"You shouldn't have to if it's dangerous," said Yuna, her face creased with worry.

"She'll help us if we help her," said Tidus firmly, "I trust her just as you trust me."

"How will you help her?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," replied Tidus, "But I think Tromell knows."

"He blames us for Maester Seymour's death," stated Yuna quietly, "He won't want to speak to us."

"He will, if you come with me," explained Tidus with a wink. She blushed a bit and pulled her hand away self-consciously.

"Alright, but be careful," she whispered. He scratched his neck in faint embarrassment.

"Yuna, are you in there?" came a voice through the door.

"Come in," said Yuna faintly.

The door rose and a tall buxom woman strode in. She had crimson eyes, one of which was covered by stray locks of raven hair that was mostly trailing down her back in long braids. Her black low-cut fur lined dress was open in the front where crisscrossing belts mostly concealed her legs. She carried a stuffed doll that resembled a small knight in armor wearing an onion-shaped helmet.

"We're almost at Guadosalam," she began in a husky voice, "And I need to speak with Tidus."

"Don't look any farther Lulu," said Tidus with a sheepish grin.

"We're going to talk to Tromell," added Yuna.

"Is that so?" inquired Lulu glancing between them.

"Yeah," confirmed Tidus as he headed for the exit, "See you around Yuna."

"Bye," said Yuna faintly. Lulu watched him walk past then turned to follow him.

"Why are we speaking with Tromell?" she demanded once she caught up to him in the corridor.

"It's about Anima," sated Tidus grimly as he kept walking, "He knows more than he's letting on."

"I'm sure he does," she stated, "But we have more important things to worry about."

"You're really okay with what's been done to the Fayth?" he snapped turning to face her.

"It was their choice," she replied logically, "Their sacrifices have helped to protect Spira."

"But we're just using them!" he protested.

"They chose that as well," she replied. As they argued, a young Al Bhed girl with auburn hair sidled up to Lulu and tugged at her sleeve.

"_Secc, dryd _doll _ec_ _cu lida_!" she said enthusiastically, "_Frana_ _lyr E kad uha_?"

"Pardon?" asked Lulu looking down at her with a lost expression.

"She says she likes your doll," translated Tidus with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Tell her I'm sorry," said Lulu as she patted the girls' head, "But this is a weapon and too dangerous for her."

"Lulu _cyoc cra'mm syga uha zicd mega ed vun oui_," said Tidus with as much solemnity as he could muster.

"_Oyo_!" shouted the little girl hugging Lulu's waist before running off.

"What did you tell her?" demanded Lulu icily.

"I told her you'd make her one," replied Tidus with suppressed grin. Lulu held a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Fine, you win," she stated wearily, "What's her name?"

"Pico," explained Tidus, "But I'll just buy a doll and say you made it."

"No, I'll do it," insisted Lulu, "I lost one of my dolls when I was her age."

Together they emerged onto the bridge. Cid turned from the glowing sphere.

"We're here kids!" he barked, "So get a move on!"

"Sure thing!" stated Tidus, "We're going in!"

The airship landed in a circular plaza between a forest and the mouth of a cave. Tidus walked down the gangplank, followed by Yuna, who was escorted by her other guardians. They made their way into a vast underground cavern filled with meandering passageways with buildings built into solid rock. They stopped before a great red door framed by stalactites guarded by a single soldier. Like all Guado, he looked like his whole body was unnaturally stretched. Well over a head taller than them, with long arms tipped with sharp nails on bony fingers. The lower half of his face was buried under a high collar.

"No one is permitted within the Maester's mansion," he stated stiffly.

"We'd like to speak with Tromell," insisted Tidus.

"No one is permitted within the Maester's mansion," repeated the guard automatically. The door creaked open slowly behind him.

"Who's there?" croaked an elderly Guado with a shock of unruly green hair and a tangled beard. He was dressed in a long yellow coat with red sleeves.

"Tromell, we need to speak with you," stated Tidus. The old Guado glared at them indignantly.

"Leave me alone in my grief," he begged, "Haven't you done enough?"

"We're sorry to disturb you," said Yuna, "But we need to know about your Mistress."

"I have no Mistress," said Tromell sorrowfully, "Now go." He began to close the door.

"Yuna, show him," urged Tidus. She nodded and drew out a staff tipped with golden wings. A glow surrounded her and they heard Tromell shriek from inside the mansion. Reflexively the guard threw open the doors and ran inside. Tidus stepped into a large atrium with two large curved staircases that led up to a second floor. Both staircases were lined with portraits of identical looking Guado leaders.

Dark clouds swirled on the ceiling and suddenly a three pronged anchor plunged out of them into a glowing pit that formed in the marble floor. The anchor slowly pulled up a hideous Aeon that shrieked in pain as it was hauled up by the chin. It was enormous and emaciated as if it had been mummified over the years, with its ribs clearly visible. The tattooed skeletal arms were folded across its chest, over which dangled a golden plate with the image of a woman's face. Its face was swathed in bandages, revealing only one aquamarine eye and a mouth filled with sharp teeth and curved tusks. A series of diamond-shaped pins pierced the scalp in a line that split in two back across the skull. Membranous wings were wrapped tightly around its body and held in place by a set of chains that staked it to the floor. A pair of woman's arms held another chain tightly against the creature's throat.

"No!" sobbed Tromell as he fell to his knees, "It cannot be!" Several guards ran down the staircase with their weapons drawn.

"It's Maester Seymour's Aeon!" gulped one of the guards.

"How did they get Anima?" demanded another guard.

"I cannot believe this!" protested Tromell as he got to his feet, "Maester Seymour hid her away!"

"She was well concealed," agreed Yuna sadly, "But she agreed to lend us her power." Tromell climbed one of the stairs until he was at the upper balcony and at eye level with Anima. It glowered at him balefully with a single eye.

"It is true Mistress?" asked the old Guado, "You agreed to help them?" The Dark Aeon roared at him with a horrific guttural scream that knocked him off his feet. The guards ran up the stairs and helped him up. Tidus began to climb after them but Tromell held up a warning hand.

"So it is true," he stated hollowly, "Follow me, guardians of Summoner Yuna."

"Kimahri, Lulu: stay with Yuna," ordered Tidus, "Rikku and Wakka: you're with me."

"Sure thing," said Wakka.

"You're the boss," chimed in Rikku.

They joined Tromell at the staircase where he led them into Seymour's private chambers. Inside was an ornate bed mounted on a rock platform. The decorations were a bit ostentatious, consisting of elaborate tapestries and gilt framed pictures. There was a prominent portrait of a black haired woman over the bed.

"What do you want to know?" asked the broken servant.

"Why was Anima sealed in Baaj Temple?" demanded Tidus.

"It was Mistress's last request to be entombed in the place where she and Maester Seymour had made a home," stated Tromell sorrowfully.

"Why were they living there?" asked Wakka curiously.

"They were exiled there by Maester Jyscal," explained Tromell.

"His own wife and son?" said Rikku with a gasp, "That's so mean!"

"He had no choice," protested Tromell, "Many Guado were opposed to the Maester having a half-breed son."

"So he just threw them away," said Wakka bitterly. He hated that kind of thinking.

"Do not judge him so harshly," growled the old Guado, "He had his people's welfare to consider."

"She was supposed to be his Final Aeon," stated Tidus, "Defeating Sin would have brought Seymour recognition and honor."

"But he'd have to die too," said Wakka, "I guess he changed his mind, ya?"

"She was already dying when she became his Aeon," stated Tromell, "It was the last thing she could do for him."

"So instead of taking on Sin, he sealed her away," added Tidus, "And locked the chamber with treasures he hid in the other temples."

"The destruction spheres," murmured Rikku as she pulled open a bag she was carrying with her. She retrieved out a small glassy orb that glowed with an intense violet hue.

"It's glowing," said Wakka. Tromell crossed over to a chest of drawers and pulled out an orb of the same color.

"Only destruction sphere can reveal the hidden treasures," he elaborated, "They are made of a material that can destroy any barrier."

"It can destroy anything?" inquired Tidus thoughtfully. He drew out Caladbolg and took the destruction sphere from Tromell. It softened into a gel-like material that slowly enveloped the blade, making it glow with a strange violet color. Suddenly a bright light burst forth from the blade and the other destruction spheres flew out of the bag. One attached itself to the Blitzball Wakka was carrying and another affixed itself to Rikku's claw weapon. The other spheres flew out into the atrium.

"What the heck?" gulped Wakka as he inspected his glowing weapon.

"Hey Tidus, what happened?" asked Rikku. But Tidus had already crossed out to the balcony.

"What's going on?" asked Yuna from below. Tidus didn't seem to hear her as he blankly inspected the blade and the Aeon before him.

"Oh no!" cried Lulu, "Yuna, dismiss your Aeon!"

"What?" inquired Yuna in confusion.

Tidus leapt up from the balcony and slashed across Anima's throat. The Dark Aeon roared and howled as the chain fell from its neck in two pieces.

"Tidus, don't!" begged Yuna.

He bore his blade down on the golden plate. A hairline crack appeared in it and then it fell in half. The chain around its midsection fractured and fell into small fragments. Anima reached out to him with one of its freed arms. Tidus began to shiver but defiantly stayed in place. The claw hesitantly reached Tidus and gently caressed his face with razor sharp talons. Although he was frightened he put his hand around one of the bony fingers.

"It's alright," he said soothingly as he closed his eyes, "I'm here now." A bloody tear streaked down the face of Anima at it gazed at him. It reached out with its other wasted arm and pulled Tidus to its chest in a tight embrace. It roared horrifically a final time as it sank slowly into the floor.

"Tidus!" screamed Rikku from the balcony.

"No!" screamed Yuna, "Let him go!" Wakka flung his Blitzball at Anima. It folded its leathery wings over Tidus to deflect the force of the blow. The ball rebounded off the wings back into his grasp.

Rikku jumped from the balcony, but it had sunk out of sight by the time she reached the marble floor.

It was gone.

Far away across mist-shrouded tunnels a man sat meditating at the top of a staircase lined with staves. His unnaturally elongated body and claw-tipped hands betrayed his Guado blood. His cobalt blue hair projected out into three long spikes, like the blades of a scythe. He wore a violet overcoat over a red shirt that was open at the collar, exposing the matching griffon tattoos on his chest. It shouldn't matter anymore, he thought. He was beyond the need for anything except Sin's power coursing through his veins. So why did he feel all of a sudden that a part of him was missing? He opened his pale eyes and rose as he took up a long staff.

His body glowed and dark clouds materialized overhead out of which an anchor plunged into a glowing pit before his feet. The anchor slowly rose again, completely empty. He gritted his teeth in frustration: she had abandoned him again.

"Mother!" he screamed in agony.


	3. Bevelle

Chapter 3

A young woman hurried across a narrow bridge that spanned between two massive buildings. The carpeting was decorated with a triangular motif and arched windows spaced equally along the length provided a panoramic view of Bevelle. It was a city of domes and spires, terraces and staircases, all built to the glory of Yevon. However, the people were now in disarray and confusion, the direct result of the loss of the Maesters.

The young woman reached the end of the bridge and paused for breath. She had long brown hair and dark eyes and was dressed in a long sleeved robe with green shoulders and white sleeves with a matching pointed hat. A black and white sigil started from her chest and trailed down to her blue skirt.

"Still the dutiful servant, Captain Shelinda," said a man standing at a door under an archway flanked by pillars.

"Please, Sir Auron," gasped Shelinda, "No need for titles."

"Sir Auron?" echoed the man with a trace of amusement. Auron was dressed in a long red robe with black trim over an ebon high collared sleeveless shirt and matching pants. Metal-plated boots were on his feet and a jug of something intoxicating dangled from his belt. He wore a pair of dark glasses that concealed his missing right eye and his graying hair was swept back. An enormous sword wrapped in cloth was held by his gloved right hand, while his left arm was slung inside the robe, sleeveless.

"Well, you are a living legend," explained Shelinda apologetically, "And I've only been appointed to my position recently."

"Let's get to the point," suggested Auron quietly, "Why have you asked me here?"

"I have something to give you," she elaborated, "Follow me."

She led him through the door and down a staircase to a vast circular room. Round windows were placed around the tops of the walls, underneath the domed ceiling, letting in faint shafts on sunlight to the room below. The walls were covered with tall bookcases filled with tomes, books and scrolls of every description. Several long tables were arranged in neat tidy rows across the crimson carpet. One table had a single black book lying on top with a note lying next to it. Shelinda gestured for Auron to have a seat. He picked up the piece of paper as he sat.

"Maester Kinoc left instructions that this be given to you," she explained as he unfolded the note and read it.

_My dear old friend,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. Well, more than just unsent at least. No doubt I got what I deserved. Maybe I should have listened to you. Still, I'm not about to go down without taking the other Maesters with me. Take this and use it to defeat them. _

_Happy hunting, _

_Kinoc_

"Do you know what's in the book?" inquired Auron after finishing the note. He couldn't avoid a twinge of guilt when thinking about Maester Kinoc. They had once been friends ten years before, but Auron didn't recognize him when he returned to Spira. Nevertheless Kinoc had deserved better than the dog's death that Seymour had given him.

"I believe it is the Maester's diary," said Shelinda hopefully. Auron leafed through the pages all written in a precise neat script.

"You're right," he replied as he pushed up his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger.

"Are you all right Sir Auron?" she inquired.

"I'm just…tired," he stated with a faint sigh.

"Captain!" yelled a Bevelle guard upon entering the library. He wore a yellow shirt and dark pants along with a round helmet.

"What is it?" asked Shelinda.

"An airship is approaching," he reported, casting a suspicious glance at Auron.

"I see," she responded thoughtfully, "Allow them to dock at the Highbridge."

"Captain?" gulped the guard, taken aback.

"You heard me," she said frowning slightly.

"Yes Ma'am!" said the guard as he quickly left. Auron stood up.

"Thank you Shelinda," he said, "This is going to prove useful."

"Not at all," he said as she bowed slightly, "Just take care of yourself."

"Very well," he said they made their way back to the Highbridge. The silver airship slowly came into view and pulled alongside the bridge, extending a gangplank. Auron nodded to Shelinda as he waked across the narrow plank into the bowels of the ship. Several anxious people were there to greet him.

"Where have you been?" demanded Lulu, "We needed you."

"Tidus is gone!" said Rikku, trying not to sniffle.

"Everything's gone nuts!" added Wakka.

"Wait," stated Auron gruffly, "One at a time."

"Dark Aeon take Tidus," intoned Kimarhi.

"How?" asked Auron incredulously.

"He broke her chains," explained Lulu, "He used the destruction spheres on them."

"I showed him how," cried Rikku as she leaned against Wakka, "I'm so sorry!" Wakka looked shocked but gingerly put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"We'll get him back, ya?" he said with more hope then he felt.

"All our Celestial weapons have been bound to destruction spheres," added Lulu. Auron unwrapped his sword, revealing a purple glowing blade split into vicious curved spikes at the tip and hilt.

"That would explain this," stated Auron.

"Young fool," muttered Kimarhi.

"He felt sorry for her," said Wakka, "He was just trying to help."

"It was still a foolish thing to do," said Lulu.

"Where's Yuna?" asked Auron eventually.

"She's locked herself in her room," said Rikku between sobs, "She won't let anyone in."

"Fine," said Auron as he strode down the corridor. He walked down the corridor to Yuna's room and rapped lightly on the door. There was no response.

"Yuna," said Auron, "Tell me what happened."

"Sir Auron?" inquired Yuna from inside. He could tell that she was just on the other side of the door.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm here."

"Forgive me Sir Auron," she said full of remorse, "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" he asked.

"He promised me he'd take me to Zanarkand," she stated sorrowfully, "And I kept telling him how much I was looking forward to it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," advised Auron, "Just get some rest for now." He turned to the other guardians standing around him.

"We'll take care of everything," added Lulu.

"Good," said Auron as he walked down the corridor toward the bridge, where they found Cid arguing with Brother.

"_Fryd_ _cruimt fa tu huf_?" whined Brother helplessly.

"_Eteud_!" roared the old man, "_Mega E ghuf_!"

"_Ir, kioc_," interrupted Rikku hesitantly.

"About time you showed up," growled Cid to Auron.

"I was delayed," replied Auron calmly, "Set course for Sin."

"Why Sin?" demanded the old man.

"She will come when we are close to Sin," he replied.

"How come?" asked Wakka.

"Sin brought Tidus here to Spira," explained Auron, "And only Sin can send him back to Zanarkand."

Back in Guadosalam, Tromell was lighting a bowl of incense in the great hall. The other Guado guards formed a semicircle behind him.

"Mistress, please find your way to the Farplane," he prayed, "And continue to guide Maester Seymour's soul to his eternal rest."

"Say no prayers for me," ordered a man with cobalt hair as he appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Maester Seymour, you have returned!" shouted Tromell in a stunned voice.

"I thought I'd never see this place again," commented Seymour wistfully as he looked around at the portraits lining the walls. He paused for a long time before the picture of Maseter Jyscal, his father. Several of the guards backed away from him fearfully. Tromell cleared his throat.

"Maester Seymour," he began hopefully, "I have longed to see your-." Seymour spun around, cutting him off with a gesture.

"Spare your babbling old man," he sneered, "Just tell me where she is." Tromell fell before him, grasping at the hem of his robe.

"Please show mercy young Master!" begged the old servant, "I do not know how they came in possession of her!"

"So my bride has found where she was imprisoned," murmured Seymour thoughtfully.

"It was his fault!" stammered Tromell, "That rapscallion guardian of hers!"

"What did he do?" demanded Seymour softly.

"I tried to keep them out," continued Tromell, "But he told her to summon your Aeon and-."

Tromell screamed as he found himself levitated high into the air. He almost crashed into the ceiling but came to a sudden stop. He peered down to see Seymour with his hand extended in the air.

"No excuses!" thundered the Maester, "Just tell me what he did to her!" Tromell had rarely seen his master looking so upset.

"H-he brought destruction spheres from all the temples and used them to sever her chains!" yelled Tromell, "She then seized him and vanished!" Seymour frowned and let his hand fall to the side. Tromell plummeted towards the marble floor but his fall was broken just in time. He settled gently to the floor and felt the cold stone against his cheek.

"So she's found another soul to devour," commented Seymour dryly, regaining his composure. The guards moved out of the way as he walked through the main doors of the mansion. He would make her pay; he would make all of them pay.

Auron was making his way up to the flight deck when he noticed Lulu sitting in a windowsill sewing the arm on a doll.

"Do I want to know?" he asked after a lengthy silence.

"It's a promise I made to a little girl," she said smirking slightly, "According to Tidus at least." Auron chuckled softly.

"I see," he said, "We're almost there."

"I'm ready anytime," she stated as she stood up. Rikku ran up the staircase and joined them.

"I'll relay the orders to Pops," she said brightly, "You can count on me!"

"Good," he replied, "Let's go." Lulu and Rikku nodded. They walked up to the elevator at the far end of the corridor, which lifted them to the upper deck. The giant doors trundled open, revealing blue sky and clouds streaking past.

Seymour was waiting for them.

"You certainly took your time," he commented leisurely.

"I'm surprised you found the courage to crawl out of Sin," stated Auron with a faint smirk.

"Laugh now if you want," he retorted, "But it won't be for long."

"Lose an Aeon recently?" asked Lulu coldly.

"Lose a guardian recently?" replied Seymour smugly.

"You can summon her now," suggested Auron dryly, "It's what she wants."

"What?" demanded Seymour, finally taken aback.

"You tried to summon her before," continued Auron adding more salt to the wound, "But she wouldn't come to you."

"And I suppose she would come to Yuna?" he bristled.

"No, she was waiting until we got close enough to Sin," stated Auron, "So summon her already."

"Or are you afraid?" taunted Rikku.

"I do not need her anymore," he averred, "My power is far greater."

"Than why go looking for her?" asked Lulu.

"Have it your way then," said Seymour as he raised his staff. The dark clouds appeared and the anchor pulled Anima from the glowing pit. It roared and swung its arms to the sides as it flapped its wings.

"Where's Tidus?" asked Rikku.

"She's still holding him in her arms," replied Auron. Rikku gave him a strange look.

"But Auron, her arms are empty," she pointed out.

"We can only see her upper half," he explained, "He is with her lower half now."

"How can we get to him then?" she asked.

"We must get her into overdrive," said Lulu, her mind racing, "We have to hit her fast and hard."

"Kill them," ordered Seymour. Anima ignored him and turned around so it faced outwards towards the open ocean. Its eye glowed and sent out a shock wave that crashed into the waves far below. Lulu muttered an incantation and hit Anima twice with a glowing explosion of magical energy. Auron cast a haste spell on himself and his allies. More shockwaves crashed into the waters below.

"Should we pull in closer?" asked Rikku.

"No, we need to keep our distance," said Auron.

"I said kill them!" commanded Seymour imperiously.

"Switch with me!" said Yuna, hurrying onto the deck.

"Right!" said Rikku running back to the elevator.

Yuna raised her staff and glowed. A giant form streaked across the clouds and landed with a tremendous crash that caused the deck plating to buckle. It was an enormous humanoid dragon with dark violet scales and golden claws. It had a large pair of wings with crimson feathers and tipped with twin claws. A giant golden wheel decorated its back. It bellowed fiercely.

"Lend us your strength Bahamut!" pleaded Yuna.

Bahamut roared and planted all four claws into the metal and breathed out a pillar of pure light that almost knocked Anima off the edge of the airship. It was then that they heard singing, a terrible guttural voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

_Ieyui_ _nobomeno ren miri yojuyogo hastae kanae kutamae_

"She sings to Sin," said Auron.

"No," protested Seymour, "You will obey me!"

A giant dorsal fin broke through the surface of the ocean, revealing a leviathan, with a huge gaping maw lined with sharp teeth underneath multiple eyes inset on the forehead. It raised a pair of enormous fins and sent tidal waves crashing out in every direction.

Auron struck at Anima's midsection with his blade as Lulu desperately cast Ultima again.

"Bahamut quickly!" ordered Yuna.

Bahamut growled and four purples spheres of energy appeared across its wings and struck the Dark Aeon. Anima continued to sing although the toothy maw did not seem to move. Sin bellowed and roared as the world seemed to shimmer around Auron. He slumped to one knee and grunted in pain.

"Sir Auron?" asked Yuna. By now Lulu noticed their weapons glowing with unnatural brightness.

"Yuna, dismiss your Aeon and run away!" she ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" said Yuna defiantly.

"We're too late," whispered Auron as he slumped to the ground. By now Yuna and Lulu began to feel faint as the world shimmered and swirled around them. The last thing Yuna saw was Anima slowly turning and meeting her gaze with its single aquamarine eye.

Then all was darkness.


	4. C Block South

Chapter 4

A young boy sat sobbing amongst the ruins of a once great city. Crumbling spires towered around him that was interspersed with crumbling highways that now led to nowhere. He heard the soft sound of approaching footsteps behind him.

"Why are you crying?" inquired a woman's voice as she comfortingly slid her arms around his shoulders. He could see the golden bracelets that decorated her wrists along with the dark blue sleeves of her dress.

"I don't want you to die," he protested tearfully, "I want you to stay with me."

"I will always be with you," she explained, "My power will help you whenever you need it."

"Mother, please don't do this," said the little boy, grasping her hand and noting how cold it felt.

"I don't have much time left Seymour," she added, "You must be brave."

"Seymour?" said the boy, blinking back tears, "I'm not-." He looked up to see long black hair surrounding a skeletal face wrapped in ragged bandages, a single green eye glowing malevolently in the socket.

"No!"

Tidus sat bolt upright in his bed, drenched in sweat. He got up and walked across dark room, dressed only in shorts. After he washed his face with cold water from the sink he flicked on a switch, causing white tubes to illuminate his haunted and haggard reflection.

"What a weird dream," he mused aloud. As a foghorn sounded in the distance he gradually became aware that he was back on his old houseboat. He peered around in the gloom and saw the familiar oblong room lined with memorabilia on display: his first trophy cup, posters, and autographed Blitzballs were all there. A ramp wrapped around one corner and led up to a door with a round porthole. He picked a shirt and shoes off the floor and ran up the ramp out onto the deck.

He was standing on a wood paneled deck of a sleek boat. Behind him as staircase led up to a curved upper deck under an arch which supported the triangular mast. Stabilizing wings jutted out from either side of the cabin near the stern. Ahead of him a metal ramp was built into a retaining wall flanked by oval panels on the bow. Tidus frowned when he realized he couldn't see the sky. His boat had been moved into an indoor shed that enveloped everything in darkness.

"What the heck?" he muttered as he put on his shirt.

He walked down the gangplank onto a concrete indoor pier and found the door to the outside locked. He simply dived into the water and swam under the doors of the shed. Outside a ladder led onto a dock.

A cool night breeze was blowing in from the ocean as the crescent moon reflected off the harbor around him. It was built on a series of natural mesas ringed around a massive central pool. Each mesa rested on a foundation of stalagmites over which water spilled in endless cascades. Dark cylindrical and conical buildings rose up, lit up from within like constellations across the night sky. A giant arch of water gracefully spanned across the sky in defiance of gravity, the far end connecting a palatial series of building resting a giant cushion of water. The spires and minarets were interspaced with roads and highways that connected the mesas together in a giant web.

Tidus couldn't believe it: he was back in Zanarkand.

The centerpiece of the harbor was a large coliseum with a ring of pillars that supported a large oblong roof, which could retract during games to open the action to the sky. It rested on an island built far from shore, illuminated by floating spotlights and connected to the mainland by thin zigzagging causeways. From here it looked damaged but still functional. Obviously it had been repaired; he must have been gone a while, he thought.

He hastily walked down the dock to a sidewalk lit by the glow of streetlamps. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to find the others. Tidus fervently hoped that the Fayth had kept her side of the bargain. The idea of Zanarkand seemed hollow and meaningless if Yuna wasn't there to share it with him. His feet took him to a highway lined with towering flat buildings with built in waterfalls and garishly lit billboards advertising something or other. The roadway shimmered underfoot as if water was flowing through it. There were dozens of small scattered pits that had been hastily patched with asphalt. He bent down and felt one of them, lost in the memory of the first battle with the Sinspawn.

"Oh, it's Tidus!"

"Eeek!"

Tidus stood up to see a gaggle of teenaged girls standing nearby laughing and pointing at him. One of them, a redhead in a sleeveless blue dress and matching beret, approached him.

"Can I have an autograph?" she asked shyly, offering a piece of paper.

"What happened?" demanded her friend with short brown hair and a white jacket over a navy blue skirt, "The Abes haven't been the same without you."

"What, they fired me?" he asked as he finished signing the paper with a flourish. As much as he hated his old man, Jecht had taught him a lot about how to deal with fans, especially groupies.

"Nah, Vinc from the Duggles has been subbing for the last few games," said an auburn haired girl with a pink sweater, "But you knew that already."

"Oh yeah," replied Tidus with a straight face, "Just checking to see if I've been missed."

"Of course!" protested the redhead.

"You're the best!" said the girl in pink.

"See you at the next game girls!" he proclaimed with a wave as he walked away.

"We love you!" shouted the brown haired girl.

As he made his way into the city, he noticed how many stares he was getting. He must have been gone from here for the same amount of time he had spent in Spira. Several of the skyscrapers had been repaired since the attack by Sin, but the damage was still visible in places. The avenue opened up into a causeway that led to a floating plaza in front of the stadium. Niches with statues of past Blitzball greats were flanked by the pillars that ringed around the outer wall. The giant oval entrance door was tightly sealed but the circular viewscreens on either side were glowing with the triskelon symbol of the Zanarkand Abes. However, the colossal statues that had once flanked the entrance were absent, a mute testimony to the havoc that Sin had wrought.

Tidus suddenly felt like an idiot. Of course she would come here, considering how much she had wanted to see him play. He scanned the large crowd milling around the plaza and spotted Yuna almost at once. Still dressed in her summoner garments, she stood out like a sore thumb amidst the crowd decked out in urban streetwear around her.

"His name in Tidus," he could hear her saying faintly over the murmur of the crowd, "He plays for the Zanarkand Abes."

"Sorry sister," said a kindly old man, "But he hasn't been playing lately."

Tidus sighed and put his forefinger and thumb in his mouth and whistled loudly. She reacted like she had been shot, immediately turning to stare in his direction. He pushed through the crowd as she ran into his embrace.

"Thank Yevon!" she said, tightly clinging to him, "I was so worried!"

"Me too," he averred, "Although I'm not sure we should be thanking him."

"Sorry," she said looking up at him, "Force of habit." She began to chuckle and he joined her. Everything just seemed to be so absurd. Finally she pulled herself free self-consciously.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she took a step backwards.

"It's just…," as she faltered for the right words, "People are staring." Tidus suddenly became aware of the gaze of the curious bystanders surrounding them.

"Yeah, I'm kind of famous here," he admitted sheepishly. She smiled brightly as she put her hands together.

"That's great!" she said, "I know exactly how that feels!" He laughed a little at that.

"Well, it's not so great most of the time," he replied, "But I suppose you know that too."

"Yes," she answered with a nod. Together they walked out of the plaza down one of the main avenues, brilliantly lit by the glow of streetlights and shop windows.

"So how did you get here?" asked Tidus, after a long silence. She paused to look into a shop window, as if to avoid the question.

"The last thing I remember is fighting against Seymour and Anima," she said.

"Huh?" he said in puzzlement, "The last thing I remember is taking that destruction sphere from Tromell."

"You shattered her chains," she explained, "Then she stole you away and vanished."

"But we're both here now," he pointed out, "So she kept her promise."

"The city is truly beautiful," she said looking around her with a brave smile, "But I'm afraid something horrible will have to happen now."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Just being here with you," she said, "It feels like I'm asking for it." Tidus wondered if everyone in Spira felt that happiness was just a prelude to misery. Maybe a thousand years of Sin's wrath had beaten the optimism out of them.

"You only asked for me to take you to Zanarkand," he explained patiently, "And you're entitled to that." She nodded quietly and shyly took his hand.

"We'll find the others, right?" she asked.

"No problem," he said with a confident smirk. But then he felt a strange chill, like a cold wind was blowing through his bones.

A woman half a block away quietly watched Tidus and Yuna from among the milling crowd of pedestrians. She had brown hair and a careworn face. She wore black slacks and a white blouse under a loose sleeved yellow jacket. Her aquamarine eyes were filled with tears that streamed down her face.

"Forgive me," she said quietly, "It was the only way." Tidus turned his head and stared straight at her, with a surprised look. She gasped and quickly ran the other way down the block and into an alleyway. She emerged on the other side on a walkway that overlooked a waterfall cascading down from a higher mesa. After running for some time she paused along the railing to catch her breath.

"What have you done?" asked a small voice. She turned to see a young boy standing nearby. His face was hidden in the folds of a violet hood attached to a matching robe over dark pants. A red waist cord was tied around his midsection.

"I still bear the scars of our last battle," she said evasively as she leaned on the railing, "The pain still lingers in my heart."

"You know that this is wrong," explained the boy, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know," she replied sadly, "But I don't care."

"You don't care?" he asked staring up at her in shock.

"I am free of all conscience and duty," she replied, "And free to grant him happiness."

"What about Sin?" protested the boy.

"Just give him a little more time," she begged, "We are asking him to sacrifice everything."

"There's no time," he retorted, "We grow tired of the dreaming." She sighed and wiped away her tears demurely.

"I will continue to dream for his sake," she stated defiantly, "Even if I have to dream alone."

"Must it end this way?" protested the boy.

"I suppose it is our fate," she said regretfully as she began walking toward the center of the walkway. The boy walked from the railing until they were thirty paces apart. She could briefly make out the golden wheel emblazoned on the back of his robe.

"Last chance," said the boy, "Release him." She shook her head slowly. Angrily, he held up a hand. Four purple spheres materialized around him and careened at her. The force of the multiple blasts knocked her to the ground, where she rolled and tumbled violently. She was crazy, he thought, she could have easily put up a shield. Slowly cuts opened up on his face and arms and began to bleed; awful pains began to wrack his body.

"I can feel your pain," she murmured as she lifted her head, covered in identical cuts and bruises. She smiled grimly as blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. The boy staggered to one side and grimaced.

"What's going on?" yelled Tidus. They turned to see him at the far end of the walkway in a fighting stance.

"We will meet again," said the boy before running off into the alley. Tidus approached the woman and gingerly turned her over, cradling her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he inquired before an expression of shock was frozen onto his face. She reached out with a hand and gently touched his face.

"I should have stayed away," she said regretfully, "But I couldn't resist your light." She then fell limp into his arms. Tidus gently picked her off the ground and turned to face Yuna, who had caught up by then.

"It can't be," he muttered.

"What happened," asked Yuna with concern, "Who is it?"

"It's my mother," replied Tidus with a helpless look.


	5. C Block West

Chapter 5

A boat slowly made its way out of the shed by the docks and out into the open water. The sunrise lit up the surface of the water and the tops of the skyscrapers. A morning breeze ruffled Tidus' hair as he stood at the stern, steering the ship. It leisurely made it way along the buoys that marked the boundaries of the harbor of C-Block West. He switched on the autopilot lever and walked down the staircase to the cabin door, where he cautiously peered into the gloom.

"How she doing?" he inquired.

"She'll be fine," said Yuna turning from the bedside of her patient, "But she got banged up pretty bad."

The woman lay on Tidus' bed with the blankets up to her waist, her arms folded across her chest in an attitude that suggested mournful prayer. White bandages now graced her cheek and forehead. She stirred in her sleep, groaning softy.

"She sounds like she's having a bad dream," suggested Tidus, now in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure this is your mother?" asked Yuna, not daring to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he wondered

"You told me she died after Sir Jecht disappeared," she explained. By now Tidus was standing over her.

"Yeah," he muttered quietly. He had to know the truth, but at the same time he was too afraid to ask. Yuna seemed to sense his mood and stood up quickly.

"I'll get some more water," she said as she hurried out the cabin door.

"But Yuna, the sink is over…," began Tidus. It took him a moment to realize that she wasn't going for water. He slumped on the chair she had been using, next to the bed. A cold hand reached over and took his, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Mother?" he inquired fearfully.

"Sorry to startle you," she said apologetically. Tidus looked into her aquamarine eyes and felt a familiar chill.

"You're not her after all," he said with a faint sigh as he pulled his hand free.

"Please don't cry," she said quietly, "You have done nothing wrong."

"I'm not gonna cry," he said defensively, "It's just you look like my mother." She slowly sat up and draped an arm over his shoulder, the bandages on her face reminding him uncomfortably of the Dark Aeon.

"I know Tidus," she said reassuringly, "But it was your wish for me to take this form."

"Why would I want that?" he demanded turning away angrily.

"You had so much left to say to her," she explained, "Now lie down."

"I don't want to," he said petulantly.

"You're forgetting we are bound together," she replied evenly, "I know all your secret desires." With that, she gently pushed on his shoulder so that he was lying sideways with his head across her lap. He only feebly resisted as she began to stroke his hair.

"Hey," he protested weakly.

"Don't fight it," she replied calmly, "I'm merely returning your favor."

"Did you bring everyone else to Zanarkand too?" he asked eventually, starting to feel a little drowsy.

"They are all here now," she replied, "You will see them soon."

"How did you get them here?" asked Tidus.

"Don't worry about such things," she cautioned sternly, "Just enjoy the reunion."

"One more question," he said as he closed his eyes.

"No more questions," she replied with mild exasperation.

"I just want to know your name," he elaborated, "I mean your real name." She frowned slightly, lost in thought for a moment.

"I do not remember now," she finally admitted, "It must have been lost along with everything else."

"What should I call you then?" he asked, drifting off.

"Choose a name for me," she suggested.

"Alma," he muttered in his sleep.

"Good boy," she stated as she half turned to meet the curious gaze of Yuna, who was standing at the door with a bowl of water.

The afternoon light slanted off the high-rise slums of C-Block West. Even as city as prosperous as Zanarkand needed places for the poor. Grim factories blanketed much of the neighborhood in a fog of gray smoke. The back alleys were dark and menacing even during the day. Auron strode fearlessly through these streets, grimly confident in his ability to handle any situation. He was well aware that he was being shadowed, but he was in no hurry to unmask his pursuer. He walked around the corner into a dead end alley and spun around suddenly, drawing his sword and throwing the empty sleeve of his cloak off to one side in one smooth motion.

"Enough with the games," he muttered. The tip of Murasame was nearly touching the nose of a dirty and skinny stray dog. It had golden fur and it was wagging its tail cheerfully as it sniffed at his blade. Auron chuckled a bit but quickly swung his sword towards a nearby rooftop.

"Show yourself," he ordered. A young woman leapt to the ground, dressed in a tan skintight wetsuit with orange trim up the sides and on the arms. She wore bright red boots and gloves, with matching shoulder pads and faceguard, a pair of goggles hiding her eyes.

"What's with the outfit Rikku?" he inquired laconically as he lowered his sword.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked down at her gloved hands, "I wasn't wearing this before."

"Very astute," commented Auron dryly.

"Oh, the poor doggie!" explained Rikku, suddenly dropping to her knees next to the stray.

"Don't feed him," cautioned Auron, "We don't have the time for such burdens." She gave him an angry look.

"Don't be so heartless!" she chided.

"Do as you like," he said as he walked away, "We don't have much time."

"What's the rush?" she demanded.

"Let's find Tidus," he suggested without stopping.

"We have to go now Mister Doggie," said Rikku, patting the dog's head, "Take care 'kay?"

Together Auron and Rikku made their way through the streets until the came upon a large crowd that was murmuring excitedly.

"Any idea what it is?" inquired one bystander.

"It's huge whatever it is," suggested another.

"I hope it's not dangerous," said a third person. Auron pushed his way through the crowd, which was standing in a ring. Kimarhi was sitting cross-legged on the ground, with his Spirit Lance leaning against his shoulder and his eyes closed in mediation. He looked like he was simply waiting.

"Kimahri!" screamed Rikku hopping up and down behind the crowd.

"Where is Yuna?" he rumbled as he got to his feet. The people took several fearful steps back.

"What's wrong, never seen a Ronso before?" asked Rikku.

"They haven't," commented Auron.

"Kimahri look for Yuna," added the Ronso. They both nodded to him as they walked together down an avenue. It opened out on a park filled with trees and shrubbery lining walkways past tall fountains. They also spotted Wakka hiding behind one of the trees.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Rikku as she approached him. He whirled around, his expression quickly turning to anger.

"There's Al Bhed here too!" he sputtered, "And you're…hey is that you Rikku?"

"Yeah, it's me," she said with her hands on her hips, "Nice to see you too." As much as she was used to prejudice, it hurt worse when she saw it in her friends. Maybe she was being unfair. At least Wakka was trying to overcome his biases.

"What are you doing?" asked Auron wearily.

"Well I was looking for you guys, ya?" he began, "And then I found Lu over there." They followed his gaze to Lulu, who was sitting on a park bench near the fountain, her back to them.

"So why hide?" asked Kimahri.

"She just looked so peaceful-like," replied Wakka, "It seemed a shame to disturb her." Rikku looked across to Lulu and then back to Wakka, an impish smirk spreading across her face.

"Aha!" she said triumphantly, "You like her!"

"Of course I like her," he replied with a clueless expression, "She's one of my best friends." Rikku leaned in closer.

"I mean you like her lots," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Huh?" said Wakka before the realization dawned on him. "Heck no!" he protested, "She was gonna marry my late kid brother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Rikku contritely, "I didn't know."

"You can all come out now," suggested Lulu, still watching the fountain. Sheepishly, Rikku and Wakka ambled over, followed by Auron and Kimahri.

"Guess you heard us, huh Lu?" asked Wakka as he scratched his head nervously.

"Never mind that," she said as she stood up, "Have you seen Yuna?" Their crestfallen expressions answered her question.

"Tidus owns a houseboat," suggested Auron, "We should look by the docks." He handed a black book to Lulu.

"What is this?" she inquired as she opened the pages.

"Kinoc's diary," he replied, "Turn to the page I marked." The others peered over her shoulders as she regarded a meticulous drawing of a horrible chained monster. They easily recognized the upper half as Anima but they had only seen the tortured creature that continued below the waist a few times when Anima was in overdrive. It had long scraggy white hair framing a skull-like face with the same curved tusks, its eye sockets covered by bands of metal. Diamond-shaped pins crowned it head and the long arms ended in emaciated talons. It looked like the two creatures had been grafted together at the waist. Lulu squinted at Kinoc's meticulous handwriting.

"Who is 'the Prisoner'?" she quoted.

"That's what he referred to Anima's upper half," he explained, "All of the Fayth's grief, suffering, and guilt made flesh."

"What about the other half?" asked Wakka with an audible gulp.

"What he called 'the Blind Queen' is Anima's overdrive," stated Auron, "She embodies all of the Fayth's fury, pain, and madness."

"So when he freed one, he freed the other," said Lulu with horrified fascination. She quickly leafed through the other pages of the diary.

"Did he finish this diary?" asked Rikku as she stared at the blank pages. Auron took the book back and frowned.

"There was writing on every page," he began turning back to the page with the drawing, "But I only read up to this point."

"Pages now blank," added Kimahri.

"Forget about the diary already!" snapped Lulu coldly, "Tidus and Yuna may be in danger!"

They began to run down towards the wharf.

Tidus was cheerfully steering the boat towards the harbor again. Yuna leaned against the railing, enjoying both the salty air and his buoyant mood.

"You look much happier," she stated.

"Yeah, I feel much better," he replied half-turning, "I was worried for a while, but it looks like everything's going to be fine."

"What about Sin?" she asked, dreading the subject. Tidus was quiet for a long time.

"I wasn't ready to fight my Sin until now," he explained, "But now I have no regrets." He gave her a cheerful grin. "Just say the word, and we'll go back to Spira." Yuna looked slightly troubled by that but then walked over to his side.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"I used to think that Zanarkand was my home," he replied, "But I realize home is wherever you are with me." Yuna shyly took his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking me here," she stated. Tidus suddenly became aware of a splashing sound. They saw a lithe young woman in a wetsuit climb over the side of the lower railing. He drew out Caladbolg and ran down the stairs. The girl barely deflected the force of the blow with her claw weapon. Tidus slowly recognized that the claw was Godhand.

"Rikku?" he asked in amazement. He hadn't seen her dressed like that since the first time they'd met.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome," she said as she pulled up her goggles.

"Rikku, you made it!" said Yuna, rushing downstairs to embrace her.

"Yunie!" replied Rikku happily as she held her cousin close.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Tidus.

"Look over there!" she said, pointing. They looked over to the docks where they saw some familiar people waiting for them.

"It's them!" yelled Yuna running to the bow of the ship. She waved happily.

"Hey, you guys okay?" shouted Wakka from the pier.

"Yuna safe," said Kimahri with a faint sigh of relief, "Kimahri glad."

Tidus slowly steered the boat into docking and then pulled a lever that caused the landing ramp to drop down. Lulu quickly walked up the gangplanks and embraced Yuna.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna, picking up the undercurrent of fear in her guardians.

"Where is she?" demanded Auron.

"Don't disturb her!" warned Tidus as he ran down the stairs, "She's sleeping now."

"She didn't do anything, did she?" asked Rikku.

"You mean Alma?" said Yuna in confusion, "We found her injured by the side of the road."

"Alma?" said Tidus with a gasp, "That's her name?"

"You gave her that name," she continued, "Don't you remember?" Tidus stared at her blankly.

"That was my mother's name," he stated numbly.

"Enough," growled Auron as he brushed past Tidus and opened the door to the cabin, his sword drawn.

The bed was empty: she was gone.


	6. C Block East

Chapter 6

Auron was leaving the cabin as Tidus burst through the door, his sword drawn.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Auron gazed at him calmly over his dark glasses.

"She is gone for now," he replied as he headed for the door.

"I won't let you harm Alma," said Tidus as he stood in the way.

"You have it backwards," said Auron, "And she is not your mother." Tidus suddenly thought of the dire warnings the Fayth of Anima had given him.

"I know, but how has she hurt me?" he asked as he sheathed his sword.

"She granted your wish," said Auron as he strode past him out onto the deck. Yuna turned to them with a look a worry but Tidus gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nice boat," commented Wakka cheerfully as he leaned on the railing.

"How long are we staying in Zanarkand?" inquired Lulu.

"I'd like to see the Abes play just once," suggested Yuna hesitantly, "If that's alright."

"They're playing tomorrow night," stated Tidus, "Is that soon enough?" Lulu glanced at Kimahri, who nodded curtly.

"Think they could use a new player?" asked Wakka hopefully.

"Let me make a few calls," suggested Tidus, "I'll make the arrangements."

An hour later they were making their way to C-Block East. It was one of the more fashionable sectors of the city, with well maintained parks bordering large thoroughfares. Large mansions made of turrets and high walls flanked the street on either side. Tidus paused in front of one building that had once belonged to his father. The cold cylindrical walls matched his mood perfectly. He considered checking to see who lived there when the others caught up to him.

"I'm so excited," squealed Rikku, "This city is so cool!" Yuna laughed politely behind her hand.

"Glad you approve," commented Tidus.

"So where are we going?" inquired Yuna, a shadow of worry appearing on her face.

"We're going to Aviva's," he said.

"Who's Aviva?" asked Yuna, looking slightly peeved. Auron chuckled dryly.

"It's a hotel," explained Tidus, "The best in Zanarkand." He didn't add that his boat couldn't sleep seven unless someone camped out on the floor. Besides, he wanted to give his friends some happy memories before they went back.

They ambled down the main boulevard that connected to a giant archway made out of bright blue water that had somehow been solidified without freezing. The arch led to a high central plateau with a cluster of buildings dominated by a tall beige tower, ringed with a cluster of smaller spires jutting out of the roof. An enormous outdoor terrace was set out with tables and chairs, affording a spectacular view of the skyline. They began to make their through the crowds of people, which parted as Kimahri approached. A young girl with brown hair in pigtails and dressed in a tank top and shorts approached Yuna shyly.

"Excuse me Miss," she asked, "Have you seen my sister?"

"I'm sorry I haven't," she replied sadly. A burly young woman with a blond crew cut and dressed in a red jacket over a black dress joined them.

"My kid sister is very upset," she explained, "We've been searching for hours."

"She'll turn up," said Tidus patting the young girl's head, "It's easy to get lost in a big city." She nodded bravely.

"I hope you find her," said Rikku.

"Good luck," added Yuna. The sisters nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Tidus gave a helpless shrug as they went through a pair of glass doors into a spacious indoor atrium, with skylights that let shafts of sunlight filter in. Tidus approached the reception desk and handed a translucent green card to blond haired receptionist in a green dress, who scanned the card and returned it to him.

"How many rooms?" she asked briskly.

"Seven singles please," he began.

"Isn't that expensive?" said Yuna.

"We can share a room," suggested Lulu.

"Three doubles then," said Tidus with a faint sigh. The receptionist filled out a form and handed three keycards to Tidus.

"Great to have you back Mister Tidus," she added happily, "I'll be rooting for the Abes."

"See you at the game then," said Tidus flashing a brilliant smile.

"Let's go buddy," said Wakka, "Talk with your fans later."

They walked over to a transparent glass tube. Tidus pressed a button next to an inset door and a steel cylinder dropped down the tube and came to rest in front of them. The doors opened, revealing a young boy dressed in a purple hooded cloak. Tidus and Yuna stared at him in shock.

"Going up?" he asked.

"Yep," said Rikku. The boy walked out as they went in.

"Be careful," he said as the doors closed. Tidus pressed a button for the thirtieth floor. The elevator rose, and they could make out the lobby through the glass walls. The elevator passed through the ceiling and they were enclosed in a metal tube for the rest of the trip. They stepped into a corridor with walls made of beige rock. Fluted columns flanked arched windows that overlooked the late afternoon skyline bathed in golden sunlight.

"Here's your room, ladies," said Tidus as he swiped the card through a reader next to a white door. The door opened up into a room with two large beds upholstered in crimson. Several wicker chairs were set around a small round table and a sliding door led out onto a large balcony. Two smaller doors led to a closet and a washroom. Exotic plants rested in planters along the walls and on the table. Yuna slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the patio.

"It's beautiful," she said simply.

"Wow, I hope we didn't bankrupt you," added Rikku.

"Don't worry about it," said Tidus. Lulu walked into the washroom and emerged a moment later with a glass of water. She took an experimental sip.

"The water is fine," she said.

"I'm not thirsty right now," said Yuna as she returned indoors.

"Can I ask you something Tidus?" asked Lulu.

"Sure," he said.

"How exactly was Anima able to get us here?" she asked pointedly.

"She called to Sin, and he brought us over," he replied.

"I remember that," added Rikku.

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

"Well Sin is destructive," admitted Tidus, "But we got here okay."

"And what if Yuna had been hurt?" demanded Lulu, "Did you think of that?"

"It's alright Lulu," said Yuna hastily, "We're all fine." Auron frowned as he noticed the water in Lulu's glass slowly freezing into ice shards.

"He needs to be more responsible," snapped Lulu, "That is if he plans on being your-." Suddenly her glass exploded into small shards. She looked down at her bleeding hand and frowned.

"I must have miscast a spell," she mused.

"Lu, you're bleeding!" said Wakka as he took her by the good hand and led her into the washroom. He ran water over her hand and then began to gingerly pull out the pieces of glass.

"It's not too bad," he said reassuringly when he was done throwing the glass away. He pulled a washcloth off the rack and began wrapping her hand with it. Wakka tried to tie the makeshift bandage into a knot but his hands began to tremble badly. Lulu covered his hands with her good hand.

"It's okay Wakka," she said, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Lu," he said looking away, "I couldn't protect you."

"It's just a few cuts," she said.

"Not your hand," he said, "I mean from everything."

"Chappu had to make his own decisions," she said quietly, knowing how much Wakka dreaded the subject.

"I'll protect you from now on," he said, meeting her gaze, "I promise." She nodded purposefully; they had long grieved together for Chappu, as if it was an end to itself. He would not have wanted that, but she had never considered any alternative. She frowned when she heard faint noises through the door.

"Come in Rikku," she said loudly. Wakka quickly pulled his hands free as if they had been burnt.

"Oh pooh," she said as she opened the door, "I mean, are you okay Lulu?"

"I'm fine now," she said as she stood up, "Why don't we let the boys settle in their rooms."

"Who do you want to bunk with?" asked Tidus. Auron and Kimahri looked at each other.

"It doesn't matter," said Auron.

"Guess I'm with you then," said Wakka to Tidus.

"See you girls later," said Tidus with a wave. He led the others down the hall to the next room. The interior was in shades of blue but the layout was similar to the first room. Tidus tossed the third keycard to Auron. Once he and Wakka were alone, he spied a small note with his name on it sitting on one of the beds. He picked it up and read it, recognizing the handwriting.

_Meet me on the roof tonight. _

_-Alma-_

"What is it?" asked Wakka.

"Nothing," said Tidus as he crumpled up the note.

Later that night Yuna woke up with a start; the room around her was still dark. Lulu and Rikku were still asleep. She hastily got dressed and opened the door that led out into the hallway. The windows revealed the glowing night skyline. She glanced towards Tidus' room and considered paying him a visit but decided against it; he had enough to worry about without carrying her burdens. Yuna turned back towards her room but something caught her eye.

A lone dog stood in the middle of the hall.

"Come here boy," she said soothingly, holding out her hand.

The dog whimpered and ran in the other direction, up a marble staircase. She quickly followed, reaching a terrace on the rooftop. She could see the tips of the main spires framing the night sky inset with bright stars. Auron was standing by the railing, the breeze ruffling his hair and cloak a bit. Yuna hid behind a chimney as the dog padded up next to him and sat.

"Good boy Kogoro," said Auron reflexively as he reached down to stroke the dog's head, "Forgive me." Kogoro merely wagged his tail and peered up cheerfully at his master. Auron felt a chill and turned to face a presence in the shadow of one of the spires.

"I did not mean to disturb you," said Alma as she glided into the light, looking a little puzzled. She had been expecting Tidus. Auron sighed wearily.

"Enough already Anima," he said, "You left too many clues."

"And what would they be?" she inquired gently. He couldn't quite tell if she was being sincere; Kinoc may have been the only one who understood that she was really two souls tied together; one kindly and one vicious, but both suffering.

"First the dog, then the Magus Sisters," he stated, "Finally Shiva's power."

"I suppose it was inevitable Yojimbo," she said regretfully, "I could never fool you for long." Yuna suppressed a gasp. Auron was silent for so long that she was worried that he had heard her.

"You made one fatal mistake," he said almost sympathetically, "You gave me Auron's memories." Alma nodded in agreement.

"Tidus needed his friends with him," she admitted, "Perhaps this was meant to fail."

"Too late for self-pity," he said shaking his head, "But what about Valefor?" Alma walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"She doesn't have to find out," she said hopefully, "Just tell me what you want." He pushed her hand away.

"I want you to let Tidus go," he said brusquely, "Let the Fayth go back to Spira."

Yuna felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Tidus casually.

"No!" screamed Yuna as she fearfully backed away from him onto the terrace.

"Whoa, I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said, holding his hands up defensively. Yuna backed up to the railing.

"Tidus, you must leave," begged Alma.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded angrily, his words making her flinch.

Auron stared sadly at them over his dark glasses; he hated what had to be done. "We are all Fayth," he stated, "Only the unsent can cross to Zanarkand."

Yuna stared with disbelief in her tear-streaked eyes. She could clearly remember their journey from Besaid to Zanarkand ruins. She remembered the moment of tenderness she had shared with Tidus in the pool in Macalania.

"Valefor…,"began Auron.

"My name is Yuna!" she screamed as she climbed over the railing.

"Wait!" shouted Tidus holding out a hand.

"Don't do it child!" said Alma.

"I'll prove it to you," said Yuna with a suddenly eerie calm as she drew out Nirvana.

"Summon on the rooftop if you must," said Auron, "And I'll admit I was wrong."

"Yuna, just take my hand," said Tidus, inching forwards.

"I believe in us," she said simply with a strange smile.

She leapt backwards off the railing into the void.


	7. C Block North

Chapter 7

Tidus didn't even stop to think; he simply leapt over the railing after Yuna and managed to grasp her ankle as she plummeted toward the courtyard far below. He drew out Caladbolg and tried to halt their descent by driving it into the walls of the tower as they streaked past. The sword gave off a shower of sparks as it grazed the side of the building, finally biting through the stone. They came to a stop so suddenly that Tidus nearly lost his grip of Yuna's leg with his free hand. She opened her eyes and stared up at him dumbfounded.

"Tidus!" she gasped.

"There's no time!" he yelled as the sword began to slip again, "Summon Valefor quickly!"

Yuna nodded quickly and swung Nirvana in front of her. She began to panic when no Aeon appeared; she couldn't sense her bond the Fayth anymore. The stonework crumbled and they began to fall again. Feverishly Yuna began to pray for the power to save Tidus. He pulled her into a tight embrace as he waited for the end. Gradually their descent began to slow as he heard a mournful buzzing. He looked aghast as Yuna began to fade away into a swarm of Pyreflies, but then she reformed with a strange pair of glowing ethereal wings.

"Y-Yuna?" he stammered. She opened her eyes and tears spilled out as she regarded him with loving sadness. Together they slowly drifted downward to the courtyard below.

"I'm so sorry Tidus," she said, "Please forgive me."

"Oh, just stop jumping off of buildings already!" he snapped in frustration. She merely nodded meekly; she couldn't bear to tell him that she was apologizing for something else. As they settled gently on the ground, their trembling legs gave way and they crumpled together into a heap. As they lay together looking up at the tower above them, Yuna desperately clung to him.

"Thank you," he said weakly, "You saved me."

"Only by renouncing myself," she replied bitterly, "Oh, I'm such a hateful creature."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. She sniffled softly.

"Even when I know what I am," she stated, "I do not want to give you up."

"You don't have to my child," said Alma as she emerged out of the nearby shadows. They both sat bolt upright at her words. Already a crowd was beginning to mill around them, murmuring to themselves. Yuna gently pushed Tidus away and turned to face her tormentor.

"Please let Tidus go, for Lady Yuna's sake!" she pleaded.

"Wait, aren't you-?" began Tidus.

"Valefor, you still can be Yuna," said Alma evenly, "I can make things the way they were." Yuna shook her head violently.

"I cannot live with what I have done!" she yelled, "You falsely gave me a life and love!"

"Do not deny your feelings," cautioned Alma, "You can make them your own."

"What's going on here?" demanded Tidus angrily. He turned to see the other guardians appear at the main entrance.

"Anima could not bring your friends to Zanarkand," said Auron, "She could only bring the Fayth across." Rikku and Wakka stared at him in shock, but Lulu merely looked thoughtful.

"That would explain it," she said as she looked at her bandaged hand, "I must be Shiva then."

"Is this true?" asked Tidus.

"Yes it is my son," she replied regretfully, "But they bear the memories of your friends through their Celestial weapons."

"I'm a Fayth?" gulped Wakka, "Which one?"

"Ifrit," said Lulu and Rikku in a chorus. He chuckled half-heartedly at that; he should have known.

"But why?" asked Tidus in despair. Alma walked up to him and lovingly placed a hand against his face.

"I wanted you to be happy," she whispered. Tidus couldn't reply to that. He had wanted so badly to go back in time and forget all that he now knew. But he had started this mess himself; he had freed her to do what he wasn't able to do himself.

"I'm responsible for what you did," he said as he took her hand, "So please send me back to Spira."

"Don't say that," she said fearfully, "I can't lose you again." Tidus frowned at her slightly.

"You never lost me," he said.

"All those years in darkness," she said in a brittle voice, "I cannot survive without your sunlight."

"The Prisoner has captured your sympathy Tidus," stated Auron, "But the Blind Queen possesses your soul."

"Silence, mercenary dog!" snapped Alma.

"Now we see your true face," added Lulu.

"After all that I have done," she said in a cold fury, "And this is the gratitude I am shown?"

Lost in thought, Lulu wondered why she couldn't remember any of Shiva's past. She looked at her doll for a moment and it became clear to her: the destruction spheres. She flung her doll to the ground, where it shattered. Wakka ran towards her as she dispersed into a cloud of Pyreflies. They swarmed and formed into a woman in flowing green robes with purple trim, her pale face buried in the folds of a long veil. She clutched her forehead in pain as the centuries of memories rushed back into her consciousness. Wakka gingerly took her bandaged hand.

"Lu, is that you?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, but you're sweet for caring," responded Shiva, "Now reclaim your memories, Ifrit."

Wakka nodded reluctantly and tossed his Blitzball against the nearby building, shattering it. With the destruction sphere broken, he could now remember the tomb in Kilika. The Pyreflies reformed into a muscular young man wearing golden armor and shoulder pads over a violet tunic with a matching hood.

"So it is true," said Ifrit as he angrily gathered a ball of fire in the palm of his hand.

"Stop it!" ordered Alma, looking panic-stricken. One by one the guardians of Yuna broke their weapons and rematerialized as Fayth. Shiva idly wondered how they could still be corporeal.

"Give up Anima," said Yojimbo, now a man in a blue jacket over white trousers, his face hidden behind an aquiline metal mask with yellow eyes. Kogoro padded up next to him and waited.

With Godhand gone, Rikku reformed into a young woman wearing a blue bandanna over dark hair and a purple shirt over a tight green skirt. Immediately the two sisters burst out of the crowd and nearly crushed her in a group hug.

"Sandy!" cried the younger sister tearfully.

"Mindy, is that you?" she said, looking surprised. The young girl simply nodded, too overwhelmed for words.

"You sure had us worried," said the large woman cheerfully.

"Sorry about that Cindy," said Sandy looking downcast.

"Hey we're all together," said Cindy, "That's all that matters, right?"

"You're the Magus Sisters," said Tidus in awe.

"No kidding," said Cindy putting a hand on her hip.

An old man stood in place of Kimahri, wearing a green suit with leather gauntlets and a triangular hat with tassels. He merely nodded to Yuna; she understood and raised Nirvana high over her head. As she swung down, Alma caught it.

"Tidus will vanish if you awake from the dream," she said, "Even if he defeats Sin, he will be parted from Yuna."

"Let go!" commanded Yuna.

"But if he stays here, he can be spared from that anguish," said Alma reasonably, "As Yuna, you can stay by his side forever." All the strength seemed to leave Yuna's arms. When Alma released her grip, she let the end of Nirvana rest against the ground lightly.

"I do love you," she said longingly to Tidus, "But my love for Spira is greater."

With that she raised her staff again and slammed it into the ground. Alma took a step back as the shimmering Pyreflies coalesced into the form of a young woman wearing a yellow dress with dark blue sleeves, her black hair tied into braids at the back of her head. Tidus walked up to her and could still see glimpses of Yuna in her dark eyes. He tried to speak but she put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't," whispered Valefor urgently. No words could express the awkwardness they both felt.

"Come with us Tidus," said Shiva, "And return to fight Sin."

"This will be on the house," said Yojimbo as he drew his sword.

"You fools!" snarled Alma darkly, "You would throw away my gifts so lightly?"

"I would rather die for the truth," said Shiva, "Than live for a lie."

"As you wish," said Alma hollowly.

"Wait!" shouted Tidus.

Kogoro already lunged at Alma and mauled her arm as Yojimbo slashed her across the chest with his sword. Her right eye began to glow infernally, sending out of a shockwave that blasted them backwards through the air. They disintegrated into a cloud of Pyreflies that spread out into the night air. The crowd began to run away in a panic as Shiva cast a massive ice block that crashed on top of Alma. She then snapped her fingers, at which the ice exploded into a shower of shards. A second shockwave careened at her but Ifrit jumped in the way at the last minute.

"I promised-," he said as his body broke apart.

"Ifrit!" screamed Shiva in anguish.

"Your bodies are frail," said Alma standing bloodied in front of her, "My power over you is weakening."

"Then we'll finish you off!" said Sandy striking a defiant pose with Cindy and Mindy.

"Attack together," suggested Ixion.

"Stop this!" said Tidus, "Please!" Alma smiled at him indulgently. She had to discipline them, lovingly but firmly.

Ixion sent a bolt of lightning crashing down, after which Sandy slashed Alma with a wrist razor. She responded with shockwaves that caught Ixion and Cindy.

"Sister!" screamed Mindy as she threw a barrage of daggers at Alma. A second shockwave blast broke the pavement into clouds of dust. Tidus started coughing as he tried to make his way around. As the dust settled, he saw Alma standing in the middle of a crater. Shiva and Valefor were only others still standing. The swarms of scattering Pyreflies told them all they needed to know about the fate of the others.

"We cannot defeat her," said Valefor mournfully.

"She is still bound to Tidus," said Shiva.

"Come my children," said Alma in a raspy voice, "I will give you a mother's love."

"Lady Yuna's waiting for you," said Valefor as she planted a kiss on Tidus' cheek. He grasped her hand in an attempt to stop her, but she pulled herself free.

Together Valefor and Shiva ran towards the expanding shockwave that engulfed them in a pure white light. Tidus slumped to his knees in despair. Even though they were not really his friends, he still mourned their loss. It was too cruel to contemplate, he thought as he felt a bloody hand rest on his shoulder.

"Don't cry Seymour," said Alma reassuringly, "Mother's here now." Tidus looked up into her bleeding face and saw madness in her eyes.

He screamed as he drew out Caladbolg. Reflexively she blasted him against the building. Tidus struggled to his feet painfully.

"You're not my mother," he said, panting heavily, "You're just a monster I freed."

With a high pitched wail she sent him flying with another shockwave. He lay still as the buildings around them began to warp and twist. Spikes began to emerge from the hotel and envelop her. Tidus heard footsteps and saw the young boy from before.

"This Anima desires only oblivion," explained Bahamut, "She will try to destroy everything."

"So we have to stop her," said Tidus wearily as he got to his feet.

"She is using your power," he added, "You cannot defeat that."

"So what should I do?" he asked in irritation.

"Let her win," said Bahamut simply. Tidus thought it over. The direct approach wasn't working. Maybe he could still reach the other Anima, the one Auron had called the Prisoner.

"Worth a shot," he muttered as he threw the sword away, "Mother, here I am!"

She made a strange strangled noise as she slowly turned to face him on her platform of shifting rock.

"It's your son Seymour!" shouted Tidus, "Forgive me Mother!"

"Seymour…," said Alma as she began to cry, her tears mixing with the blood. Tidus walked towards her, his hand outstretched. She let out a guttural scream and sent out a final shockwave that tore through Tidus' body. He slumped into her arms.

"Tidus?" she asked, shaking him gently but he didn't respond.

Bahamut picked up Caladbolg and carried it over to Alma. She weakly took it and inspected the sun shaped crest embedded in the hilt.

"Why do I always destroy the things that I love?" she whispered. Bahamut merely waited. There was nothing more to be said. She hoped it wasn't too late. Holding the sword aloft, she broke it against the pavement. Her body disintegrated into a cloud of Pyreflies around Tidus. Sin appeared over the horizon, drawn again to him like a moth to a flame….

Yuna felt cold metal against her face as her eyelids fluttered open; the blurry patches of colors resolved into the upper deck of the airship. The Dark Aeon loomed over her, staring with a single aquamarine eye that was crying a bloody tear. She had only been unconscious for a moment but it felt like a lifetime to her. Woozily she got to her feet and saw Lulu and Auron doing the same.

"Fine time for a nap," sneered Seymour.

Lulu replied with another doublecasting of Ultima that slammed into Anima. It shrieked and howled in pain. They found themselves sinking into the floor into a crimson colored space. The lower half of Anima unfurled out of the bottom edges of the wings. It had a hideous sharp toothed skull framed by billowing white hair. A crown of spines encircled its head, with four horns jutting out the sides, each capped with a tassel.

Cradled gently in claws was Tidus, fast asleep.

"Tidus, come back to me!" called Yuna as she ran over to Anima.

"Yuna, wait!" warned Lulu.

"Yuna," muttered Tidus faintly. He opened his eyes and looked in surprise at the creature holding him. It set him down next to Yuna, who clutched his arm fearfully.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said distantly.

Tidus held out a hand as he gazed into the metal plated eye sockets of the Dark Aeon. He thought he could sense it was trying to say something, maybe an apology. Chains appeared out of the void and wrapped around its wrist, pulling it back into the folds of the wings. It let out a last plaintive howl as they rose to the deck of the airship again. More chains burst from out of the ground and wrapped around Anima's midsection, pinning its arms against its chest. A final chain appeared in the arms around its neck that pulled tightly against its throat.

Seymour saw his chance. He dismissed Anima, which sank into the ground roaring. Tidus slumped to the spot where it had vanished, a single tear tracing down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Mother," he said. Seymour walked over to him and drove the end of his staff against the back of Tidus' hand.

"You have no right to weep for her!" he thundered.

"How can you not?" demanded Tidus. Seymour flinched and backed away from him to the edge of the deck. Looking down, he could still see Sin far below.

"This is boring," he said airily, "But do come and pay me a visit sometime."

"Wait!" shouted Tidus, "What was her name?"

"Who?" asked Seymour.

"Your mother," he said. A strange look of pain mixed with pity crossed Seymour's face. Somehow, he was beginning to understand this stranger a little better; not that it really mattered to him. On a whim, he decided to indulge him.

"Her name was Alma Guado," he said before leaping over the side. Tidus ran over in time to see Sin sinking into the waves far below.


	8. Mi'ihen Highroad

Chapter 8

The sun was setting in the west over Mi'ihen Highroad, bathing the landscape in the colors of blood. It was composed of a wide meandering dirt road through sparse grassland, interspersed with crumbling ancient ruins. The northern reaches of the road spanned across rope bridges that joined rock outcroppings together. The remains of the old road wound the valley below. At the midpoint of the Highroad the Al Bhed had built a travel agency, with circular walls. It sat in the middle of a large clearing that overlooked the open ocean. Yuna sat near the edge of the cliff, with a clear view of twin pillars with an arch between them, far out to sea. Although she could clearly see Tidus there, she had never felt him so far away. Her guardians stayed back a respectful distance, knowing that Summoners often needed their space.

"Is he still moping?" inquired Lulu as she emerged from the traveler's agency with a cup of water. Yuna took the cup and nodded slightly.

"He hasn't spoken to anyone for days," she replied. She noticed a new doll tucked under Lulu's arm, a blond-haired Blitzball player, but she decided not to ask about it.

"Wakka should go to talk to him," suggested Rikku.

"Again?" he lamented dryly, his arms folded across his chest.

"Could you?" asked Yuna hopefully.

"Sure thing," he replied good-naturedly, "That's all I'm good for, ya?" Lulu gave him a faint smirk.

"Get going already," she chided gently.

Wakka laughed and dove off the cliff into the clear blue waters of the bay. He quickly swam up to the pillars and began climbing the closer one. Once at the top he shook the water off his clothing. Tidus was sitting on a round capstone on the other pillar. Wakka ambled over, trying to look casual.

"Hey buddy," he began. Tidus didn't seem to hear him at first. It took him a moment to break his gaze from the water to his visitor.

"Oh, hi Wakka," he said wearily, "I couldn't save her."

"Who do you mean?" ventured Wakka, "Or do you wanna talk about it?" Tidus shook his head.

"Not right now," he said with a sigh, "Although I'm glad you came."

"Oh yeah?" asked Wakka. Tidus nodded with a faint smirk.

"I think you should ask Lulu out when this is all over," he suggested.

"Huh, how come?" asked Wakka looking confused.

"Call it a hunch," he said with a hint of amusement.

"We're not here to talk about me," said Wakka hastily. He didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"I don't know where to begin," said Tidus, "All I know is that I'm not cut out to be Yuna's guardian." Wakka frowned at that.

"Well could you at least talk it over with her?" he suggested. Tidus thought it over; Alma had managed to convince him that they were being selfless when in fact they had both acted very selfishly. And the other Fayth had been caught in crossfire.

"I need to talk to someone else first," he said suddenly, "Could you go ask Yuna a favor for me?"

From the shore Yuna saw Wakka turn and wave to her before he dove back into the water. He emerged up the side of cliff a few minutes later. It took him a moment to catch his breath.

"What is it?" asked Auron, noting Wakka's lost expression.

"I dunno," he answered, "He wanted me to ask Yuna to summon-."

"Not Anima!" said Yuna fearfully, clutching the handle of Nirvana tightly.

"Nah, he wanted to talk to Valefor," he added hastily.

"Why?" asked Kimahri in a bass rumble. Wakka shrugged.

"Something must have happened to him when he was held by Anima," stated Auron thoughtfully. Yuna looked around to her other guardians.

"I don't see any harm in it," said Lulu reassuringly.

"Right," said Yuna. She held out her staff and a faint glow enveloped her body. The clouds above parted and a giant flying creature swooped down into view. It had a long beige body with matching membranous wings. Its lower half ended with purple back legs with talons and a segmented tail, while three vicious hooks protruded from either side of its torso. A series of fine golden hoops dangled from the lowermost hooks, while its birdlike visage was crowned by a mane of crimson colored feathers. The Aeon landed gently on the ground and nuzzled Yuna as she wrapped her arms around its neck.

"Thank you for coming Valefor," she whispered, "Can you fly over to Tidus?" The Aeon glanced over to the pillars, then back to Yuna uncertainly.

"It's okay," she said soothingly, "Go to him."

Valefor unfolded its leathery wings and took off into the air again. It swung out its feet as it landed in the middle of the arch, using it as a perch.

"Hey there," said Tidus as he turned to face the Aeon, "You wanted my forgiveness, right?"

Valefor bowed its head slightly, an expression of contrition visible in its silvery eyes.

"I forgive you then," he said, "But, you know, I need your forgiveness far more." The Aeon opened its beak and made a plaintive squawking sound.

"I wanted to keep my promise so badly I was willing to let you get hurt," he said looking away in disgust, "No dream is worth that." Valefor leaned over and nuzzled against his shoulder.

"Hey stop that!" he protested weakly. Still, he couldn't help but smile a bit. He ran his hand over the brilliant plumage, surprised in how soft it felt.

"Thank you," he added, "You know; I hope we'll meet up again after this is over."

With an impish gleam in its eyes, Valefor reached out and snapped its beak over the hood of his sweatshirt and launched into the air, with Tidus dangling in its grip.

"Whoa!" he shouted in panic. The Aeon flew back to shore and dropped Tidus in front of Yuna. They regarded each other uncertainly for a moment. Tidus scratched his head nervously before Valefor draped its huge wings over their shoulders. He touched the skin of the wing lightly.

"You're right," he said, "I still have my friends."

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna looking up at her Aeon. Valefor replied by pushing them close together with its wings.

"Uh…," she stammered, turning red.

"Hey!" said Tidus.

"Aw, how sweet!" squealed Rikku putting hands together. Lulu and Auron stood to one side watching from afar.

"I don't get it," she said with concern.

"He's been changed," he replied, "By a mother's love, perhaps." Lulu looked at him strangely for moment. But she quickly grasped his meaning; Auron had looked after Tidus for many years and had seen him grow up as an orphan.

"You mean Anima?" she asked. He looked at her over his glasses with his one good eye.

"They filled each other's needs," he added. Somehow the Dark Aeon had been able to tap into that secret despair in Tidus' heart, and he into hers.

"So what will become of her?" she asked.

"Once Sin is defeated the Fayth will be freed," said Auron, "And she will seek out her son."

"I hope she finds the right one," said Lulu wistfully. He did not reply to that. They watched as Yuna lost her patience.

"That's it!" she yelled in good-natured exasperation, "You're going back!" She raised her staff and Valefor faded away into the evening light. Tidus fell over backwards onto the ground.

"Uh, her heart was in the right place," he said sheepishly as he got up. Yuna nodded, still looking flustered.

"I know," she said, "I'm glad she likes you."

"Yeah, how about that?" he said.

"Will it be alright if we go back to the airship?" she asked. Tidus nodded.

"I'm sorry I'll never get to take you to my Zanarkand," he said as they walked together up the Highroad, followed by the other guardians.

"That's alright," she replied, "I feel like I've already been there."

"You have?" he asked looking a little pale. She nodded.

"Sure, from all the stories Sir Jecht and you have told me," said Yuna.

"Oh," he said, looking crestfallen.

"Although I heard that you been staying with Aviva," she fumed, "So who is she?"

Rin could hear Tidus' laughter all the way back at the traveler's agency.

THE END

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Author's Notes 

_Alma mater_ is Latin for 'foster mother'.

A big thank you to all my reviewers and readers: your encouragement and criticism have made this story possible.


End file.
